Studies in Osculation
by alikat522
Summary: Troy and Abed share their first kiss...three times.


**First Kiss, Take One**

"Okay, you need to angle your head to the left, that way we catch more of the human side. We need to illustrate Kickpuncher's struggle; he wants to love, but he feels trapped by duty, responsibility, and metal armor."

Troy shifted the way Abed wanted, trying his hardest to emote, to get into character. Maybe it would be easier to get into the scene if Abed would quit darting around and stand still. But Abed did have to be the cameraman, director, and co-star, while he just had to act, so Troy guessed he could deal.

"Okay, now the first kiss is important, it sets the tone of the whole relationship. The audience has watched all of the build up and tension, and the kiss shows them that the wait was worth it, that they're gonna have a happily-ever-after. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

Abed presses the record button, and then runs over to make his entrance, checking his wig and lipstick right before walking into the shot.

"Oh Kickpuncher, we finally have a moment alone together!"

"You have helped me to find the human heart that beats inside my metal cage of a chest."

They moved in closer, looking into each others' eyes. Troy tried not to trip over the tall robot boots he had on, and couldn't help thinking how different it was to be looking down at Abed. The mascara looked weird on him, and besides, his eyes didn't need any help to look pretty.

He leaned down, their lips met, and Troy forgot completely about which way he was supposed to angle his head. He knew he had a line coming up, but how could he think about that when his best friend was kissing him? Man, being an actor was hard.

All too soon, Abed pulled away. "Cut." He went over to the camera to re-watch the take, leaving Troy standing there stunned, touching the thin layer of lipstick left on his face from the kiss. Abed watched the clip and shook his head.

"No, no, the lighting is really weird. We're gonna have to try it somewhere else, see what we can get. You okay doing more takes?"

"Uh, yeah."

Troy wasn't quite sure what was going on, wasn't sure where this was going or how he felt about it. But he certainly was glad that they hadn't been able to get Britta. This was a guy's thing, between friends.

**First Kiss, Take Two**

Everyone at the party looked around at each other, still processing what had happened. Less than ten minutes ago, all they could think about was how nice it would be to bite into someone's skin; the next thing they knew it was getting cold and cannibalism was seeming like a less and less attractive option.

"You did it!" Abed and Troy did their congratulatory-bro-clap, which segued into a thank-god-we're-alive-hug. Troy was sore, sweaty, and covered in bites, but he had never been happier in his life. He had saved the day, even if he got zombified along the way, and he had Abed in his arms. And he never wanted to let him go.

"I'm so sorry I left you."

"You had to. You saved us."

"I won't leave you again."

Troy pulled back a bit to look up into Abed's eyes.

"I meant what I said."

"I know."

"I mean, back there."

"I know."

Back to this. Was it just a Star Wars quote, or did Abed really not want to respond? What would he say if he tried again?

"I love you."

Troy felt him stiffen in the hug, going even more rigid than normal. Troy was about to let go, resigned to accept that as the answer, when Abed said it.

"I love you too."

Only a beat passed before Troy was kissing him, and Abed was kissing back, holding each other like they were the last things in the world (which they very nearly had been). They were so caught up in each other they didn't even hear the doors of the library open and the military start filing in, spray canisters in hand.

**First Kiss, Take Three**

Huh. Troy thought it would have been something bigger than that, some grand statement or romantic gesture. Or man, after a huge battle, that would've been cool! But no. Their first kiss (first one without cameras and robot armor, at least) had been so…normal.

They had been eating ice cream, sitting on a bench, talking about their favorite movie monsters, when Abed just leaned over and kissed him. It caught Troy so off guard that it took a moment for him to remember to kiss back.

Then Abed had pulled away and gone straight back to his ice cream, like nothing out-of-the ordinary had happened.

Maybe it didn't need to be a big moment. They had been so close for so long, it was just one more thing they could do together. The kiss didn't set the tone for the relationship, the relationship did. They were friends, best friends. Troy couldn't imagine the thought of losing Abed, because Abed had become a part of him, truly his other half. Kisses or not, they both recognized that.

But kisses were good too.

Troy took Abed's hand in his, and they sat on their bench, together, eating ice cream.


End file.
